Impunity
by Night Hawks
Summary: This is my spin of Divergent where the setting is a tad different. For example, the war never happened and there are characters there that weren't there in the book. (OCs) A war will happen because a new faction is trying to make itself known. I suck at summaries so. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is just a preview/test run, please let me know what you think nicely. Also I don't own Divergent.**

Chapter 1

_I was in a kind of warehouse, i knew this because the ground was cement and sound echoed like no other. I stood in a ring of light, surrounded by darkness so thick it was like a dense fog. Suddenly, a hand appeared, coming out of the darkness, and in it's grasp was a gun. Without hesitation I took it, the cold, heavy steel felt familiar in my hands._

_"What's my orders?" A calm voice said, and it took me awhile to realize it was my own._

_"Shoot them." Was my answer, the replying voice was neither familiar nor unfamiliar, if didn't even seem to be there. I was about to ask who to shoot when a ring of light flashed on in front of me. And in that ring was a group of people tied to chairs. Cold dread flowed through me as I realized that those people were my family._

_"I can't." I said, the dread evident in my voice._

_"You will. That was an order." Said that emotionless voice. I took a deep breath and with my heart pounding in my ears, I lifted my hands to point the gun at my father, a look of love in his eyes as he stared at me. I slowly put my finger on the trigger, but before I could pull it, a bang rang through the air._

I bolted upright, gasping as I tried to breath. It took a couple of minutes but I eventually got my heart rate to return to normal. After my heart rate slowed I got up and headed into the shower to get ready for the day. The warm water did little to wash away the memories of the nightmare from last night.

I sighed as I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror to make sure my hair was at least tamed. When I deemed myself looking alright I headed out of my apartment.

As I walked, I quickly decided what I should do, "Should I head down to the cafeteria and eat breakfast or should I go and train?" I thought to myself.

I mulled over my two choices and as I came up with that training sounded the most tempting at the moment. I noticed that someone was walking beside me. I glanced and slightly glared out of habit.

"Hello Eric." I said, my tone held a calm tone that could be described as polite but I had a slight glare that contradicted that. Eric smiled, making all the metal rings on his lips glint. Though his smile wasn't anything menacing or kind, it tended to set people on the edge.

"Hello Phyr. Are you ready to train the new transfers tomorrow?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows so it became slightly hidden by his long, greasy dark hair. I scoffed, acting offended that he had thought that I wasn't ready. Especially when he knew that I could very well handle it.

"Do you doubt my skills?" The tone I used was one that could clearly be used if one was talking with a friend. Eric smirked at me, making my glare sharpen.

"Of course, because what else would I think of a person who placed fourth as in their initiation?" I clenched my hand into a fist, turning my knuckles white as I watched him walk away after his snide remark.

"I would gladly pay points to watch someone slug his lead pierced face." I thought to myself and soon after I muttered to myself. "Jerk." I walked towards The Pit since to get to the training room I would I have to go through the Pit. I could tell the Pit was noisy as ever before I was even fully near it. It was always noisy when the people of Dauntless went about their lives.

I paused to look down into the pit to see that some of them were playing the game Cador or Dauntless while others were racing about, not even fazed running up the stairs that were carved into the wall with no railings. This was the center of the life of Dauntless. I smiled at fellow Dauntless members I passed shops, bars, and other leisure spots while walking down the many stairs. But before I could even reach the bottom of the Pit I turned down another corridor and through the open, slightly rusted, doors into the training room.

The sound of flesh hitting the leather like material of the punching bag mixed in with the sound of the dull thuds of knives hitting the target, with the occasional clatter of a knife missing with the whoops and howls of laughter that followed. It was surprising that the sound was drowned out by the bangs coming from the gun range.

"I was wondering when you would come around." A familiar female voice said from my right, making me turn to look and found a dark-haired girl with three silver rings pierced through her left eyebrow smirking at me.

"Well of course I would come, Lauren, this," I said, throwing out my arms to gesture all around me. "Is where I belong the most after all." This caused Lauren to laugh and shake her head with amusement.

"Yeah, and you are the only one that can really calm down a raging Fade from breaking the punching bags and possibly a few members." I laughed a bit a that since that was a lie, if a Dauntless member was angry or raging, you just stayed out of their way, or let them figure out to just take a walk. If you didn't you may end up with more than a broken nose.

I didn't reply was I nodded a goodbye, I came to train-not socialize after all. I walked over the punching bags since I figured thats the best place to start out, smiling as I noticed Fade already there, I didn't normally like waking early and it always amazed me that Fade seemed to be awake before anyone else.

"Who the heck would have something to do so early?" I wondered as I lined up with one of the punching bags, throwing a smile and glance as a hello to Fade, who only did a curt nod, but turning serious as I turned to raised my fists. I took a deep, slow, breath as I prepared myself and cleared my mind and as I exhaled, I did a right hook at the punching bag. But I didn't stop there, following the right hook as an immediate elbow with my left arm.

Soon the punches, elbows, and even some kicks all flowed together, one following the other immediately, my mind was completely focused on the task on hand. I relaxed after a good half hour to an hour has passed and looked around while catching my breath and wiping the sweat of my forehead. The training room has seemed to lost some people while I had been so into my workout.

I glanced over and saw Fade throwing knives.

"Good, at least I don't have to hunt her down to talk to her." I made my way over to her and stood a little off to the side as I watched her throw the knife, in which the knife thudded into the target just a hair off the center before I spoke up.

"You know, we still need to talk about initiation this year. After all, we had told Max that we would take over the transfers this year." Fade glanced at me without actually turning to look my way.

"I remember," She replied before throwing another knife and continued. "What is there to talk about?" You see this year, Fade and I had talked Four into letting us train the transfer initiates. In which after a lot of begging, useless threats, jokes, and deals- done all by me mostly- he finally let us have the chance. He and Tris on the other hand will be working with the Dauntless born since Lauren had decided she didn't want to do a whole lot this year.

I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Well, sure there isn't much to talk about, but we should at least talk about a few things." That got Fade to turn and look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?" I smirked, glad I got her attention. "Well for your information. We need to talk about who will be running the fear simulations when we get to the second phase and such."

Fade gave me one of her rare smirks, though it was more of the kind that seemed to chill your blood then actually warm your heart, thats the kind of person Fade is, she is cruel and seems to be heartless, there is only a handful of occasions where I had seen be kind, "Well thats easy, I would say you." I definitely didn't see that coming. "Wait, why me?" Fade at first didn't answer me as she began to clean up and began to walk away. "Easy, you would be tons better at giving the initiations that almost calming effect where as I would just make sure they would have a heart attack. Now come one, I'm hungry, and I bet you anything Uriah and Zeke are awake by now terrorizing the food."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know ^^**

**I obviously don't know Divergent.**

Chapter 2

The pounding on my door makes me roll over and groan while I try desperately to just cover my ears and fall back into those lovely arms of sleep. The quickly changes though when I hear the person that was pounding on door yell threateningly.

"Phyr! So help me if we are late when the initiates arrive because I have to break down this door and drag your sorry body down there, I will personally beat you up to set the example!" It takes me a few seconds to register that that voice belonged to Fade. When that thought clicked my eyes flew open and scrambled to get out of my sheets, making me almost fall flat on my face. All the while I yelled.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be out in a few minutes!" I quickly threw on the outfit that was laying out of my dresser since I decided to choose it last night-which was a smart thing to do, I'm beginning to realize- and fixed my hair as I tossed open the door to find Fade standing there, arms folded with her face void of emotion.

"About time, now we can head down and get some breakfast." She said as she began to walk in that direction. I let out a small huff and followed along side her as I asked, since that didn't obviously make no sense to me, if she was worried we would be late then why would she walk to get breakfast?

"Wouldn't that end up making us late?" I asked, Fade didn't even glance at me when she replied.

"Of course not, I woke you early so than we would have plenty of time before the initiates arrive even if you eat super slow." I groaned, I could have slept in!

"Gee, thats Fade. I love being awoken so rudely, only to be told I am up early for no reason." I snorted and muttered under my breath. "No wonder you don't really belong in Amity." Of course, I don't know if my statement is true or not. Like everyone else, I don't know what faction Fade really came from, only those from her year of initiation would really know, and I doubt that anyone remembers-and it's not like I can just ask her. She loves her secrets to much.

Fade glanced at me from the corner of her eye before saying. "Just to let you know, you'll have to be on your own after we give the tour to the initiates and such, I have a meeting to attend to." This makes me perk up, since I know Fade doesn't really have a job that should require a meeting-well that is if I remember correctly.

"Is it with Max?" She remained quietly for a couple of minutes after I asked her that, that I almost wasn't sure if she would answer or if she even heard me. I opened my mouth to say something more but Fade beat me.

"No it isn't with Max, in fact it isn't with any leader." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and stared at her for a bit before a thought came to mind, making a smile break uncontrollably out of my face.

"Is it with a boy?" I asked, grin plastered on my face and wiggling my eyebrows at her. I laughed and added before I could let her answer. "Wouldn't that be a story! Fade, the girl that came in third during her initiation, and one of the coldest gal's in Dauntless has fallen for a guy?" Fade stopped and turned to glare at me, making take a step back without meaning to.

"No, that is not it at all," She practically hissed out. "I've told you before that I don't have time to date." She straightened herself out and continued to walk, making me scurry to follow after her. "If you are done acting stupid, that is all you needed to know, the purpose is not for your knowledge."

"_Ouch. Talk about harsh." _I said to myself, of course, I guess I should have seen that coming, I forget sometimes to just back off and not try to dig for the truth. "_Guess thats my Candor coming out again." _I walk with Fade in silence, knowing that opening my mouth might not be the best thing to do.

We eventually made it to the cafeteria, thank goodness for that. I was about to explode from trying to keep my mouth shut. I smiled as I sat at the table in which Four and Tris were sitting at.

"So are you guys going excited to train the Dauntless born initiates? After all they won't be as hard as the transfers, right?" Tris raised an eyebrow as I immediately began to ask questions, not bothering to say hello or good morning.

Four shrugged lightly. "Its not exactly exciting or anything. We are after all, still doing our job." This made me roll my eyes. _"Oh right, I forget how much of a boring person Four can be at times." _I paused at that thought. _"Well actually, I guess boring isn't the right word."_

Fade just sat there in silence during this short lived conversation before she spoke up. "Its just not exciting to you because you can't scare the Dauntless born initiates because they already know you." This caused Tris to smile.

"Guess that's true, it really is fun to scare the initiates as they come in. But for what it's worth it'll be priceless to see the transfers faces when they meet the both of you." Fafde shrugged and said.

"I guess." Once we all finished up our breakfast we began to make our way to the net. When we got there we just made ourselves comfortable since we had to wait. We ended up chatting about what we may just do with the initiates and talked about paintball.

Not long after that we heard the rumble of the train and people's shouts and screams coming from the rooftop. Making us all stand up and all taking our place by the net so that we may help the newbies out.

I couldn't help but stare up at the opening. As we faintly heard Max and the other leaders go through the normal routine.

_"I wonder if any of them fell this year..."_ I thought to myself, it happens every so often. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a yelling could be heard and getting closer, just as a boy fell into the net, making fly back up from the rebound. He wore white and black clothing. Candor was first jumper this year.

I reached my hand in like the others, all of us offering to help him out, though he ended up taking Four's hand and he helped him out. Once the boy was on his feet and wouldn't tip over Four let go of him and said.

"What's you name?" The boy looked at him and then the rest of his and he stood a little taller. "_Oh, so he's one of __**those **__kids." _I had to make sure not to smirk at the thought of being able to beat it out of him, or him having it beat out of him.

"Name's Reese." He said. Four looked at us as he called out.

"First jumper, Reese!" Reese smirked as some of the Dauntless cheered and welcomed him. "_Looks like he may just fit in just fine with the way he is acting."_ I added to myself before turning and going to help out another person who had just dropped into the net. This time it was an Erudite. She took hold of Fade's hand and Fade fixed her with one of her piercing gazes, making the poor transfer take a step back. Funny thing about this is Fade probably didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Name." Fade said, making it sound like both a question and command.

"Alexis." The girl immediately sputtered out. Fade nodded and called out. "Alexis!"

The pack of Dauntless cheered and welcomed Alexis while pulling her off to the side.

Once that was over we ended with a fair enough numbers. Seven transfers- all from with Erudite or Condor, with surprisingly one Amity. Along with eight Dauntless born. So far the initiates were chatting that all stopped when we all looked at each other and Fade took a step forward and called out.

"Initiates, Dauntless born are with Four and Tris. Transfers with Phyr and I." I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes and grimaced to keep from smiling. Looks like the fun has begun.


End file.
